Caipiroska
by Lyddel
Summary: La mayoría de las personas esperan un 'siga participando' y tal vez un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, tras un vaso de alcohol. Ellos habían corrido con suerte y habían conocido a quien se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas.


**Rating:** K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Akaba x Sena  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Licor  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. Gibson y Epiphone tampoco me pertenecen. Una lástima.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Alcohol.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> He caído en la cuenta de que si puedo ponerle el cabello negro a Hiruma lo haré D: (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Caipiroska<strong>

El aroma del limón y el de las fresas llegaban alegremente desde el vaso frente a él hasta su nariz. El azúcar también hacía notar su presencia aunque con menos potencia estimulando sus papilas gustativas.

Un delicioso cóctel de fragancias dentro de un vaso de vidrio, que a pesar de todo era opacado por el pesado aroma que le confería la alta concentración de alcohol al vodka.

Incluso aunque los cuarenta grados de alcohol hacían el viaje de su estómago a su cerebro en tiempo record y que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para lidiar con aquella pócima, Sena no conseguía resistirse al encanto de la Caipiroska, que lograba conservar a la perfección los sabores dulces de las frutas que tanto le gustaban.

Lo mejor que podía hacer al respecto era beber despacio con sorbos pequeños intentando prolongar el placer de saborearlo y ralentizar la llegada de los efectos secundarios.

Dicen que es imposible concentrarse en dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero aquel bar, con sus espectáculos de luces fluorescentes, el sabor de las bebidas y la música en vivo constituía una situación desafiante para los sentidos.

Y siempre, sin falta desde la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar, los armónicos arrancados magistralmente de la guitarra ganaban la batalla por su atención.

Había sido una fiesta de fin de semestre durante su segundo año de universidad. La brillante sugerencia salía de los labios de Riku quien decía conocer un lugar excelente para pasar el rato.

Y no se equivocaba.

Desde entonces Sena acudía a aquel lugar de forma regular atraído no solamente por la mezcla de vodka y frutas que parecía haber bajado del cielo para llevárselo al infierno por haberse dejado seducir por el alcohol y el azúcar.

Lo que lo atraía al bar, como una colorida y dulce flor a una abeja, era el guitarrista que se encargaba de envolver sus oídos con los acordes más deliciosos que había escuchado. El vocalista, un pelinegro alto y delgado, también ponía de su parte haciéndole el amor al micrófono con su voz ronca pero increíblemente versátil y melódica. Junto con el baterista y el bajista convertían las notas musicales en algo tanto o más embriagante que el alcohol en las botellas de la cantina.

La primera vez que su garganta disfrutara de la Caipiroska fue también cuando conociera al pelirrojo mago de las cuerdas.

Se había acercado a la barra tras terminar el pequeño concierto con algunas gotas de sudor escurriendo por su cuello, pidiendo _lo de siempre_.

Sena lo miraba de reojo con discreción mientras llenaban el vaso del pelirrojo con vodka y una ración doble de hielos.

El castaño supo que su intento de discreción había resultado fallido cuando el bar tender colocó frente a sus ojos el vaso rebosante de fruta triturada con rodajas de limón en la orilla y un popote clavado en el hielo.

—Un pajarito me dijo que querías probarlo, y no te preocupes, ya está pagada —habló el bar tender con un tono casual y echándole una rápida mirada al pelirrojo que parecía distante y desencantado.

Ese día Sena salió del bar ebrio, había bastado con tener dos vasos de vodka recorriendo sus venas para hacerlo olvidar su nombre, y con una cita con aquel guitarrista.

Akaba Hayato.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde aquel día y dos desde que comenzaran una relación formal.

Sus encuentros eran fugaces. Akaba asistía a la universidad de día, junto con el resto de los miembros del grupo, y por las noches tocaba en el bar, lo que daba como resultado poco tiempo libre. Así que las pequeñas oportunidades eran bien aprovechadas.

En cuanto escuchó que la música se detenía y los aplausos llenaban el edificio, Sena tomo el frío vaso de vidrio entre sus dedos y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto tras bambalinas del bar.

Al primero que vio fue al vocalista bebiendo agua de una botella de plástico transparente, nunca lo había visto tomar alcohol. Estaba haciendo equilibrios circenses sobre una silla de madera con sólo las patas traseras pegadas al suelo, el respaldo chocaba y se alejaba de la pared mientras apoyaba las piernas estiradas en la otra que tenía enfrente, flexionando las rodillas para balancearse al ritmo que traía en la sangre.

Cuando vio a Sena bajó las piernas y la silla regresó de golpe a su posición natural. Tomo otro trago de agua, casi intentando ignorarle aunque lo tenía frente a él y era obvio que lo estaba viendo.

— ¿Yoichi? —preguntó Sena, mirando con alegría al pelinegro.

El susodicho alejó sus labios de la boca de la botella y señaló una puertecita de madera a pocos pasos de él.

—Está terminando de empacar sus guitarras.

Sena le sonrió en agradecimiento y atravesó la puerta desapareciendo de su vista.

La puerta soltó un pequeño 'click' cuando el castaño la cerró a su espalda. Una vez dentro encontró a Hayato enrollando un cable negro que unía una Les Paul blanca al amplificador para hacer posible la magia.

Sena dio unos pasos hacía él y le acercó el vaso de vidrio. Akaba tomó un trago sin quitarle el recipiente de las manos y luego le dio un beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

La Caipiroska aún ocupaba más de la mitad del vaso, era viernes pero aún así a Sena la gustaba la idea de seguir lúcido.

—Me gustó la nueva canción —dijo de repente mirando al pelirrojo enfundando una de las guitarras — ¿es tuya?  
>—La letra es de Hiruma.<br>—Oh... —le arrancó otro sorbo al popote.

Ciertamente ambos formaban un buen equipo, el castaño preguntaba con frecuencia si se hacía primero la melodía o viceversa. Ellos tampoco lo sabían. A veces era de una forma y a veces de la otra. En ocasiones componían o escribían sin pensar en el elemento que habría de acompañar a su pequeña creación.

Akaba terminó de guardar sus cosas y se echó las fundas de las guitarras a la espalda.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la salida trasera del bar no sin antes despedirse de Yoichi quien seguía jugando en la silla de madera. Estaba hablando con el baterista de corte mohicano que le seguía la conversación recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

A juzgar por sus expresiones estaban pasando un buen rato. Musashi parecía ser el único que lograba aguantar las excentricidades y juegos de Hiruma y encima divertirse con ellos.

Salieron a la calle respirando la fragancia de la noche que los envolvía. El departamento de Akaba estaba cerca y Sena había aceptado gustoso la invitación a pasar el fin de semana allí.

No era para nada el ambiente tranquilo que uno esperaría encontrar por las calles al caminar durante una trasnoche del viernes.

Japón era un país con una doble vida que debía atender tanto de día como de noche. Las luces nunca se apagaban, los ruidos nunca se sofocaban, había personas despiertas a toda hora y la ciudad nunca descansaba.

El tráfico corría incesable a su costado mientras avanzaban con paso relajado sobre la acera. Había comercio nocturno de todo tipo con una clientela que iba desde vecinos de la calle hasta turistas extranjeros que no querían irse sin ver como respiraba Tokio de noche.

Llegaron por fin a su destino encerrándose junto al silencio que había entre esas cuatro paredes, alejándose del bullicio que nunca se detenía y al contrario tomaba más fuerza, como un fuego rodeado de más leña de la que puede consumir.

Los cristales de las ventanas semejaban espejos y el sentimiento de correr con la luz del sol a punto de alcanzarles se hacía más potente.

Akaba insistió en que lo primero que debían hacer era cenar. Adivinando que el castaño solo tendría el vodka en el estómago después de la comida que debía haber sido hace horas.

La improvisada cena consistió en pan al vapor, un vaso de leche y trozos de papaya, sandía, melón y plátano.

Mientras terminaban con la fruta tomándola del plato con un tenedor hablaban sobre lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron.

La mayoría de las personas espera obtener un '_siga participando_' y tal vez un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente de un vaso de alcohol. Ellos habían corrido con suerte y habían conocido a quien se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas.

Los minutos pasaron al ritmo del alegre 'tic tac' del reloj de pared en la cocina, pero sus cuerpos se negaban a descansar habiendo procesado la energía que les brindaba la fruta.

Akaba encendió la consola de videojuegos.

Ciertamente Sena tenía una fijación por cualquier título de Final Fantasy, sin embargo, en pos de poder jugar ambos al mismo tiempo, siempre terminaban jugando Soul Calibur.

Eran batallas encarnizadas y peleas reñidas. Ambos se habían vuelto fieros contendientes después de un buen rato de aquellas sesiones que se inmiscuían en sus agendas con constancia.

Pero ese día la dama de la suerte estaba coqueteando con Hayato.

El castaño dejó el controlador negro a un lado y miró fijamente a su compañero con ojos brillantes.

—Toca algo para mí —le pidió en un ronroneo.

El otro chico se levantó tras darle un beso En los labios y fue a buscar la Epiphone Roja. La favorita del más joven.

A Sena le encantaban esos momentos en los que podía acurrucarse sobre las piernas de Akaba mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las cuerdas que, sin estar conectadas a la corriente eléctrica, producían un arrullo acústico y sublime.

Hayato se dejó guiar por las notas conforme surgían en su cabeza, fundiéndose con la música como lo hacía cada vez que tocaba pero con menos agresividad cuidando al chico que le acariciaba somnoliento las rodillas.

Como sucedía cada vez que se internaban en aquella burbuja en la que solo existían ellos dos y las juguetonas notas musicales, perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Él no lo sabía, pero para cuando el pelirrojo advirtió que Sena ya se había rendido ante el sueño el reloj anunciaba las tres y cuarenta de la mañana.

Se quitó la guitarra de encima y la dejó a su costado. Revolvió algunos mechones color chocolate con movimientos suaves y luego le besó la mejilla.

—Buenas noches —susurró en su oído antes de dejarse atrapar por el sueño junto con él.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado ~<p>

Hiruma si canta, no es invento mío, bueno, su seiyuu, también escribe canciones LOL. Por si quieren escucharlo owo:  
>watch?v=mW7-PDgbfMQ

Nos vemos C:


End file.
